Dark Reflections of a Golden Age
by The Writer0214
Summary: A magic mirror, dopplegangers of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, rape, a revolt, an allout war? What more can I say? Read inside to find out! I suck at summaries, I know. But check it out. I'll update if you like it. And please read and review? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Reflection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia! C.S. Lewis does. I wish I did, though...that'd be cool! But I don't. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Notes:** This is the story. A dark mirror created by Jadis is involved. During the coronation, the Dwarves present a gift to the Pevensies. Little did they know that it was a plan for the Dwarves to take over and avenge their queen. Peter sends it to the treasury, along with the other gifts. For five years, it is forgotten. But the Fates would have it otherwise. The mirror resurfaces, and they see their dark reflections. Lucy was the last to see her dark counterpart, and horrified, she panics. In the process, she breaks the mirror on accident, releasing their doppelgangers. They are thrown into prison by the Four Usurpers and the Pevensies must find a way to escape and reclaim their thrones. Slight mention of Pevencest (a little bit Edmund/Lucy and a little bit Peter/Susan).

**Chapter 1**

**Of Coronation Gifts, Dwarves, and Magic Mirrors**

The feast after the coronation ceremony was opulent. Gallons of wine were served—which, at the time—Lucy was too young to drink. She could not drink firewater, either—which, in our world—would be called gin. She was only nine.

The food was delicious, and she could not help but giggle as she watched Edmund wolf everything down. Peter thought he—Edmund—had seven platefuls of food! He seemed to be enjoying himself. They all were. In fact, Peter was flirting with some of the Nymphs, which put Susan in a very bad mood. Yes, she was jealous!

After the feast was ended, they danced and sang into the night. Everything was splendid. After the dancing and singing, they all sat on our thrones, once more, and we were presented with gifts. Every Narnian bowing at their feet with presents. There were also Telmarines who had come to see them. Archenlanders with their envoys. Other nations who wished to congratulate them on their victory over the White Witch. Even Calormenes surprised them by signing a peace treaty with Peter. But if everyone recalls correctly, that did not last. They broke their pledge.

The footstool for Lucy's feet was a splendid gift. She and Susan were both given jewelries. Susan was given handheld mirrors and some clips, combs, and brushes.

Speaking of mirrors, the last gift that came really impressed them all. The Dwarves presented them with a very elegant floor-length mirror, which stood seven-and-a-half feet. Its glass was very beautiful, like crystal. Its frame was black, like ebony. Everyone in the room was silenced. A hush was all over the place, as though an angel had been present. Isn't that what they say? When it suddenly grows quite, an angel happened to pass by...

Perhaps it was an angel. But how were they supposed to know that the angel was the Angel of Death?

They would only know of this, five years later. The mirror was an accursed mirror, given to them to destroy them all. To wreak havoc all across the land. To bring them down. To put an end to their dynasty. An end to the reign of the four royals. And end to the Golden Age of Narnia.

Peter sent the mirror to the treasury along with all the other gifts that were presented to them, and for five years, it was forgotten.

However, the Fates would have it otherwise. After five years of enjoying peace, prosperity, and bliss, the accursed mirror, forgotten though it was, resurfaced yet again.

They all cursed the day it resurfaced. They cursed the day it first arrived. They cursed the Dwarves for presenting it to us. Peter cursed himself. They all did—cursed themselves, I mean. They cursed the mirror. They cursed Jadis—the White Witch.

Who alone could have thought of such a plan as this but her? And the Dwarves! By Aslan's wounds! Yes, they _were_ black Dwarves! By Aslan! We should have known! The treacherous little—!

Well, yes,_ of course_, the red Dwarves were loyal to the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. But the black Dwarves? We were fools to have been taken in so quickly!

Perhaps it was their charm—a part of their dark arts? A part of the Witch's dark arts? After all, the black Dwarves were one of Jadis' most loyal followers. Most of them still called her their "queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I seriously considered discontinuing this story because I lost inspiration. But then again...on second thought...I decided against it. So here it is! Chapter two! Is anyone still reading this story?

Laughter bubbling from her lips, the newly crowned High Queen of Narnia, the Gentle, turned, catching her younger sister's hand as the Dwarves wheeled in the newest edition to their treasure room. Gasping, Susan released the Valiant Queen's hand, moving forward to examine it.  
The glass was more pure than any she'd ever seen, surrounded by the darkest but most elegantly made frame that she'd ever laid eyes on. Reaching forward until her fingertips lingered merely moments away, she turned to look at the Dwarves in shock. It wasn't unknown to all the Narnians that it was the Dwarves who still refused to accept the four rulers.  
The closest male to her spoke. "It's beauty pales in comparison to yours, my Queen. Consider it a gift, from all of us." His smile was full of malice, though she barely noticed it.  
Glancing back at her brothers for a long moment, her gaze locked with her older brother's, and Susan nodded to him, not needing to vocalize what she wanted to say. Her eyes were burning with curiosity, as to why the Dwarves – of all creatures – would give them a gift like this. The sensations radiating from the object were mixed – with something unnerving, accompanying the mysteriousness.  
"We…thank you for your generosity, of course. Such an object is…magnificent." A laugh slipped from her lips as she related it to her brother's new title. "It shall be honored by the whole of Narnia, as is fit for such a perfect…mirror. I'm…speechless."  
Kneeling before it, her breath hitched in her throat. For some reason, the whole room seemed to vanish, as though the only things within it were her, and the mirror.  
"I…I've never seen…such a thing…" Glancing at herself in the mirror, Susan tilted her head, raising her eyebrows at the image staring back at her. It was a perfect reflection of herself – until it changed.

The girl in the reflection moved, her hand moving out of the glass to wrap around Susan's throat, though no one else in the room saw it. They could only see their Queen frowning, staring into it. However, she could not.  
Gasping at the hand tightening around her throat, Susan attempted to claw it away, but it would not move. Her sobs wouldn't be heard. No one moved.  
That is, at least, until they saw her fall.  
In both versions of her twisted reality, Susan couldn't breathe – and so she welcomed the dark.


End file.
